


The Way Magic Feels

by boredomsMuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This was meant to be a fluffy early morning sleepy piece, also i wanted to complete something, thats not what this is, this is more an experiment with the style of writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Shiro knows how magic feels.Being with Lance feels like magic.





	The Way Magic Feels

Shiro knew well how magic felt.  The way it tingled under the skin and curled up just beneath the stomach.  He knew how it tickled the brain, left a light buzzing that made everything just a little fuzzy.  Shiro and magic were old acquaintances, ones that knew each other very well.

 

That’s how he knew being with Lance was magic.

 

The way Lance smiled made his skin tingle.  The way Lance laughed curled up just beneath his stomach.  The way Lance looked at him made everything feel just a little fuzzy.  Yes, being with Lance was definitely magic.

 

“Shiro, you’re not listening.”  Lance pouted, drawing Shiro’s attention away from his thoughts.  They were in the kitchen, he noticed.  When had they gotten to the kitchen?  He was sure he’d just been in bed watching Lance sleep, and now he stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

 

“Sorry, what were you saying?”  Shiro asked, smiling softly at his boyfriend?  His partner?  His lover?  What label did they have again?

 

“Don’t make that face, I can’t stay mad when you make that face,”  Lance complained, turning back to the stove to toss a pancake.  “I was asking what you wanted to do today.” 

 

“We could go see your parents,”  Shiro suggested, noticing a photo on the bench that he was pretty sure was of Lance’s family.  Though the photo lacked a background, just a collection of people really instead of a real photo.  When had it been taken again?  When had he first seen it?

 

“No, they’re away at the moment,”  Lance claimed, placing the cooked pancake onto a plate.  He was so fast at cooking pancakes.  “How about we go see Keith?  I want to see what he’s up to.”

 

“Didn’t we do that yesterday?”  Or was it the day before?  “You don’t have to spy on my brother all the time you know.”  He teased.  For a moment Lance stopped, but then he was moving again.  Almost like a buffer in a video. 

 

“We could go see Hunk then,”  Lance suggested tone slightly different.  “Or we could head down to see the cats at the shelter.  I’m up for anything Shiro.”

 

“The shelter sounds good.”  Shiro agreed, taking a plate of pancakes as it was offered.

 

“They needed a few extra hands anyway I think, and we have four to give.”  The shorter joked, making a quick jazz hands motion as Shiro laughed.

 

The shelter was walking distance from their house, though Shiro couldn’t be more exact than that.  It was small, or at least he assumed it was small because he’d only ever seen five cats inside.  His favourite was a large black cat that was always settled in the corner of its cage.  Had he even ever seen the other four? 

 

The black cat lifted its head the way it always did when he entered, then looked towards the exit sign that never seemed to be in front of a door.

 

“I know,”  Shiro told the cat, reaching out to scratch its head.  As they touched he felt an impossible weight settle onto his shoulders.  It was heavy and heartbreaking, but not wrong.  “I will.”  He promised the cat like he promised the cat every time he came to the shelter.

 

When Lance and Shiro arrived home the sun had set but Shiro couldn’t recall where the hours had gone.   They watched a movie, or at least he thought they watched a movie but then they were in bed again and Lance was smiling up at him with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Night Shiro, love you.”  He said, leaning up to press their lips together only briefly before Lance was dozing.

 

Shiro found it harder to find sleep.  He sat and watched Lance for a while, though he wasn’t sure how long, trailing his hands through brown hair and over soft skin.  Where was his face mask?  Shiro watched the way Lance’s chest moved as he breathed in and out.

 

When he was sure he’d memorized every little detail, he stood from the bed and headed to the balcony that only seemed here at night.  He was aware of stars in the sky, though he wasn’t sure he was actually seeing them. 

 

Shiro was very familiar with magic and the way it felt.  The way it tingled under his skin and made him feel too little or too much of the druids experiments, which ever they so desired at the time.  The way it curled up just under his stomach with a sense of wrongness and dread while it made the world work its ways it shouldn’t.  The way it tickled his brain and left a buzzing noise and made the world just a little fuzzy, or so fuzzy he wasn’t even sure he was looking at the world.

 

Yes, being with Lance was like magic and Shiro knew it.

 

He should leave, as Black so often pressed for him to do.  Magic was so easy to fight when the castor didn’t expect you would.

 

But Lance was lying in his bed, and magic or no that wasn’t a reality he was quite ready to give up yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a thing about Shiro being in a dreamworld with Lance and wanted the writing to read like somethings not quite right and Shiro knows but ignores this.  
> I think I succeeded?  
> (Side note: Go read Curse Breakers Club. I'll give you a cookie.)


End file.
